<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how to love by partialeclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322277">how to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse'>partialeclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how to love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<br/>
胜澈没和大家一起回来，托了爸爸的人脉帮忙买了机票，行李还要等统一运回，他实在是等不了了。<br/>
其实也就早了一个星期，这个人情欠的没什么必要，但净汉之前和他打电话的时候哭着问他什么时候才能回来。一年不到的时间，说长也不长，只是胜澈以为自己还能回去看看他，却因为最近局势紧张，一直没找到空请假。<br/>
眼下泛着青黑，一路舟车劳顿，飞机也是凌晨到的，到了隔壁市的机场，回家还得再转两趟车，胜澈一路上都没能好好休息。<br/>
离开的时候是冬天，转眼，冬天又要到了。胜澈穿着风衣，下飞机的时候还有些头晕，机舱暖得很，一出来就冷上几分。只穿着风衣，手脚冰凉。<br/>
天已经黑了，镇上人不多，偶尔能看到年轻的情侣，牵着狗，手挽这手散步。<br/>
他想念净汉。<br/>
在过去的九个月，每一天，每一分，每一秒，都想见他。<br/>
他想抱着净汉，好好抱一会儿。他想握着他的手，他想闻一闻他身上那股类似于家的味道。他想起那个下着小雪的夜，想起他柔软的唇舌和温柔的亲吻。<br/>
胜澈心里迫切，到了家三步并作两步地开了门。<br/>
还没到开暖气的时候，屋子里漆黑一片。厨房的窗开着条缝，胜澈这边大门一开，风就呼呼地从缝里灌进来。<br/>
“净汉！”胜澈朝楼上喊了一声，去关厨房的窗，“我回来了！”<br/>
喊了两声都没有回应。父亲今天还在首都，明天下午才回来。<br/>
净汉总坐的沙发收拾得整整齐齐，三步两步跑上楼，漆黑的房间，空无一人。<br/>
胜澈有些发愣，连打了几个电话给父亲都没打通，胜澈有些绝望地想，他还能去哪里？<br/>
除了实验室。</p><p>胜澈在沙发上靠了一会儿，觉得身心俱疲。<br/>
三期实验，细细地算一下，确实，第三期的结束日期就是本周。<br/>
在控制中心的时候，胜澈见过许多被回收的仿生人。大都是因为被损坏到无法使用的状态。他们被送进回收车间的时候，状态总是很不好。有的是受损，大块的线路裸露出来，因为短路发出滋滋的电流声；有的是中控系统短路，他们那张类似于人类的脸庞狰狞着，眼珠不受控制地打转。<br/>
进入回收车间的仿生人，最后的归宿时候报废。<br/>
透过监控室最右下角的小小监视器，他们被切断中控神经，像是抹布似的吊在纽带上，一个接一个，被送进巨大的齿轮之间，一点点地碾成碎片。<br/>
刚去的那几天，胜澈老是会做梦，梦到他的1004也受了伤，父亲和师姐推着他跑进了回收中心，那扇厚重的铁门了，慢悠悠地在他面前关上。<br/>
每次惊醒胜澈总是迫切地想要听听他的声音，但边境管控严格，连打电话的时间都有限制。那几个晚上，后半夜几乎不用再睡觉了。非得等到周末的时候跟父亲确认过净汉还在家里，他才能放下心来。</p><p>挣扎着起身，门口的衣帽架上挂着一根围巾，外面天寒地冻，胜澈胡乱地给自己围上，游魂似的就往外走。<br/>
不管怎么样，得去研究所看看。<br/>
哪怕他们已经把他泡在了培养液里，他也要砸了那个培养皿，把他带回家。<br/>
——</p><p> </p><p>”明天见！“今天是研究员小聚的日子，仿生人项目竟然意外得得到了政府资助。研究所一下子就沸腾了起来，就连鲜少沾酒的师姐都喝了一点。<br/>
临时叫了代驾的司机，破屋偏逢连夜雨，那位司机也是真不靠谱，临阵撂挑子说孩子要生了。这下，研究所上上下下，没喝酒、会开车的，就只剩一个人了。<br/>
净汉其实没怎么开过车。<br/>
不过作为家用型，这种技能在理论上还是会的。<br/>
东南西北地把这些醉醺醺的研究员送回了家，净汉看了看时间——23:10，胜澈说的回家的时间是23:15分。<br/>
完美。</p><p>停好了车，净汉绕了个圈子走回正门——绕过去时间就差不多，在门口等着他的话，他一定会很高兴。<br/>
净汉低着头笑盈盈地想着胜澈。<br/>
胜澈黑着脸刚走出门廊。<br/>
两人撞了个正着。</p><p>”胜澈！“<br/>
“哈……”胜澈还沉浸时候拆掉培养皿才能把他带回来的那种悲切之中，“哈尼……“突然地失而复得，反而让他不知道要做什么反应。</p><p>被拥着回家，净汉撒娇地在他耳边喊了好几声，他才回过神来。<br/>
”胜澈，我好想你啊！好想你！“他大声地在他耳边念着。<br/>
冰凉的手被捧起，净汉抱着他，和他十指交握。像是第一缕吹向北地的季风，那刻冰雪消融，所有的寒意都被反锁在门外。<br/>
胜澈搂着他，急急地亲吻他的脸颊。<br/>
刚出门的时候只觉得屋里寂寞又孤独，再也不能多呆一秒。多走了那么几步再回来，却又觉得这是现世最后的避风港。<br/>
净汉被压在玄关的鞋柜上，美式的五斗柜，硌得他难受。胜澈的手钻进他的衣摆，顺着腰腹往上摸。<br/>
净汉隔着衣服，去捂他那双还冰凉的手。<br/>
”你去哪儿了……“摸了一会儿，胜澈总算稍微冷静下来，”到处都找不到你，还以为你被回收了……“<br/>
”研究员们喝了酒，让我送他们回家。“<br/>
”他们喝酒为什么要你送，你今天应该在家里等我，哪儿也不该去。“<br/>
”可是你说23:15分才到。”净汉有些委屈，他掐着时间，一分也没晚。<br/>
“可是我到家的时候谁都不在，你也不在……”胜澈咬着他的肩膀，隔着薄薄的衬衫，隐隐约约也能感觉到他身下的温度，“你怎么可以不在……我每天都在想你……每天都想见到你……”<br/>
净汉摸着他的头发，像是顺毛一般地安慰，”我也是……我好想你，想明天都和你在一起……“</p><p> </p><p>他的嘴唇被咬得嫣红，胜澈仔仔细细端详了一会儿，问：”你确定要这个姿势吗？“<br/>
”我给你准备了……“净汉的声音越来越低，”礼物……”最后两个字几乎快要听不见。他把头靠在胜澈的肩膀上，不和他对视。<br/>
以前做的时候总是胜澈主导，他喜欢看着净汉因为自己的动作皱起眉头，或是因为快感不由自主地张嘴呻吟。<br/>
胜澈喜欢那种居高临下，把他的所有反应都收在眼底的感觉。</p><p>“礼物？”胜澈动了动肩膀，净汉只是搂着他，一动也不懂。突然想到了什么，胜澈顺着他的尾椎骨摸下去——一段毛茸茸的长尾巴在他手掌绕了个圈。<br/>
他的裤子还没脱下来，光是摸一摸，胜澈都觉得大脑充血。<br/>
仿生的尾巴，最近在红灯区很流行。<br/>
无线连接的技术，只要插入就能与仿生人的中控连接。根据抚摸反馈一些愉悦的信号，如果技巧到位，光是摸摸都能让对方高潮。<br/>
”哪儿来的？“胜澈忍不住提高了声音，那种只有自己是局外人的感觉油然而生。他不在的九个月，净汉都做了什么，都去了哪里，除了打电话时那些零碎的片段，他又是一无所知。<br/>
”姐姐送的，说知道你今天要回来……“净汉的身体随着他的声音抖了一下，知道他生了气，却不知道他为什么生气，怯生生地在他耳边说：”让我帮忙测试哦一下……“<br/>
”……天……“自己和净汉的关系早晚会被人知道，但也没想到他们知道以后竟然会是这种反应。胜澈觉得又好气又好笑，阔别多日的小情人，就这么被当成了试验品。可是那条尾巴讨好似地勾着他的手腕，柔软的毛发不断地摩挲着。<br/>
净汉的吻从他的锁骨开始，一个又一个，轻轻地落在脖颈。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>